Ekaterina Maximova
Ekaterina Maximova Sergei '''- ballet dancer, actress, teacher. People's Artist of the USSR (1973). Winner of the State Prize of the USSR (1981). Biography Ekaterina Maximova was born on February 1, 1939 in Moscow. She studied at the Moscow Choreographic School (now the Moscow State Academy of Choreography). In 1957, she won the All-Union Ballet Competition in Moscow, and in the same year she made her debut as Masha in the ballet “The Nutcracker” by P. I. Tchaikovsky (choreography by V. I. Vainonen). After graduating from college in 1958, the class of the teacher E. P. Gerdt 6 was accepted into the ballet troupe of the Bolshoi Theater, where G.Ulanova became her teacher-tutor. Raised in the best traditions of the academic school, she had a light, elastic jump, a fast-moving rotation, natural grace, and graceful soft lines. Her dance was marked by elegance, technical virtuosity, delicately sharpened details. Together with her husband, dancer V. Vasilyev, she was one of the outstanding ballet duos of the 20th century. Among other partners of the ballerina were M. Liepa, A. Bogatyrev. After receiving a spinal injury at a rehearsal at the Bolshoi Theater, she was able to return to the stage - although the doctors claimed that she would not be able to walk. She toured in the USA, Canada, Austria, Denmark, Norway, Finland, Hungary and others. She danced on the best stages of the world - “La Scala” (Milan), “Metropolitan Opera” (New York), “Grand Opera” (Paris ), Covent Garden (London) and Colon (Buenos Aires). Since 1978, she has performed in foreign troupes “Ballet of the 20th Century” by M. Bejart (1978), Theater “San Carlo” (1986, 1988–1989), Marseille Ballet (1987), English National Ballet (1989) 7 . Since 1980, she has danced in the performances of the ensemble “Moscow Classical Ballet”. In 1982, at the invitation of F. Dzeffirelli, she appeared in his “Traviata” (pas de M. Maximova and V. Vasiliev was shot with a single take). Director A. Belinsky specifically for her films were shot-ballets "Galatea", "Anuta", "Old Tango", etc. In 1980 she graduated from GITIS with a degree in teacher-choreographer. Since 1982 she has been teaching at the Department of Choreography of GITIS (since 1996 - Professor). In 1988, together with other soloists of the retirement age, Y. N. Grigorovich was scandalously dismissed from the theater. Since 1990 - teacher and tutor of the newly organized theater “Kremlin Ballet”. In 1998, after V. Vasilyev was invited to direct the ballet of the Big Theater, she was able to return to the theater as a teacher. Among her students are N. Balahnicheva, T. Predine, J. Bogoroditskaya (in the Kremlin Ballet), S. Lunkina, M. Rygkina, A. Nikulin (at the Big Theater) . The last time she performed on the ballet scene in 1999 10. She was a member of the jury of the Triumph Russian independent prize in the field of the highest achievements of literature and art (since 1992). She wrote the autobiographical book “Madam No” (Moscow, 2003). She died unexpectedly on April 28, 2009, at the age of 70 in Moscow, she died during the sleeping in her own apartment. She was buried at the Novodevichy Cemetery of Moscow (station number 5). "Arabesque" Together with her husband V. Vasiliev, she put a lot of effort into organizing and conducting the Arabesque ballet competition in Perm, she headed the jury from 1996 to 2008. In 2008, the couple celebrated the fiftieth anniversary of creative activity and the X contest was held in their honor. The next, XI contest, passed after the death of the ballerina, and was dedicated to her memory. Since 2012, "Arabesque" and its highest award, the Grand Prix, have been named after E. Maximova. Family * '''Grandfather - Gustav Gustavovich Shpet (1879-1937), philosopher, art theorist, philologist. * Husband - Vladimir Vasiliev (born 1940), ballet dancer, choreographer, choreographer, theater director, teacher. People's Artist of the USSR (1973). Titles and awards All-Union Ballet Competition in Moscow (1957, gold medal) VII International Festival of Youth and Students in Vienna (1959, 1st prize and gold medal) International Ballet Competition in Varna (1964, 1st prize) Honored Artist of the RSFSR (1964) People's Artist of the RSFSR (1969) People's Artist of the USSR (1973) State Prize of the USSR (1981) - for the performance of parties in ballet performances and television films of recent years RSFSR State Prize named after M. I. Glinka (1991) - for concert programs of recent years State Prize of the RSFSR named after the Vasilyev brothers (1984) - for the performance of the title role in the film-ballet "Anyuta" (1981) Lenin Komsomol Prize (1972) - for outstanding performing skills, a great contribution to the development of Soviet choreographic art Order of the Red Banner of Labor (1971) Order of Lenin (1976) Two Orders of Friendship of Peoples (1981, 1994 - for outstanding achievements in the field of choreographic art and a great personal contribution to the development of world culture) Order "For Services to the Fatherland" III degree (1999) - for outstanding achievements in the field of choreographic art Order of Merit for the Fatherland, IV degree (2008) - for a great contribution to the development of Russian choreographic art and many years of creative activity Certificate of Honor of the Government of the Russian Federation (1998) - for his great personal contribution to the development of the national art of Russia, the organization and conduct of concert programs and social and political events Gratitude of the President of the Russian Federation (2001) - for his great contribution to the development of the national musical and theatrical art 19 Officer of the Order of Rio Branco (2004, Brazil) Prize named after A. Pavlov of the Paris Academy of Dance (1969) 5 Petip Prize "Best duet of the world" (with V. V. Vasiliev, 1972, Paris Academy of Dance) Simba Academy Award (Italy, 1984) Award "Together for Peace" (1989, Italy) The J. Tani Prize - “The Best Duet” (together with V. V. Vasiliev, 1989, Italy); UNESCO Prize and P. Picasso Medal (1990) 12 Prize named after S.P. Dyagilev (1990) Theatrical Prize "Crystal Turandot" (1993) (Special prize "Crystal Rose" - Golden choreographic duet together with V. V. Vasiliev) 22 The prize "Soul of Dance" (nomination "Master of Dance") of the magazine "Ballet" International Prize "For the Art of Dance named after LF Myasin" Full member of the International Academy of Creativity (1989) Academician of the Academy of Russian Art (1995) 12 Honorary Professor of Moscow State University (1995) Member of the Executive Committee of the Russian Center of the International Dance Council of UNESCO. About E. S. Maximova (it all was translated from Russian) "Fouette". E. Maximova It all started with Fouette When the Earth, having started rotation, Like a virgin in nudity Agitated from embarrassment, Suddenly spun in the dark. Ah, just not stop, Do not dissolve in the bustle, Let my head spin With Earth together in Fouette. Ah, just not stop, And if it is only a dream, Let it last as long as possible. My beautiful dream - Fouette! It all started with Fouette! Life is Eternal Movement, Do not apply to Beauty Stop for a moment When she is on High. Stop sometimes For that moment - dangerous She is always in motion And therefore she is beautiful! Ah, just not stop ... - Valentin Gaft You are light, but with a load of the whole universe, You are fragile, but there is no axis stronger You - eternal, like a wonderful moment From Pushkin-Natalievsky Rus. - Valentin Gaft “She is an amazing ballerina, far ahead of her time in dance aesthetics. And performed by the classics, and in modern choreography. Each period of time carries its own, changing technique, but look today at the Katyusha dance - it remains a reference and does not become outdated at all - neither in terms of technique, nor in terms of internal spirituality. Katya was born a ballerina with a perfect body, beautiful legs, perfect proportions. She endowed any simple and naive plot of a classic ballet tale with spiritual content and special romantic beauty. Maximally talented dance of Maximova and Vasilyev cleared the audience, it became clear to everyone that not everything in life is ugly and bad, there is a hope that there will still be good. ” - Mikhail Lavrovsky "In 1980, the French choreographer Pierre Lacotte staged the ballet Natalie, or the Swiss Milkmaid." The first performer of the title role was Ekaterina Maximova. Painful rehearsals preceded the dizzying success. Katya is Katya. Her demands on her boundaries did not have. From time to time in our office a raging choreographer burst in, a translator barely kept up with him: “Do at least something, she again says that everything is bad and she’s definitely not going to work out ...” Then my husband Vasilyev walked into the hall, took this frail jewel by the waist, she gradually thawed, the rehearsal continued. In our troupe, Katyusha danced Juliet - desperate and tender. She knew how to connect times in dance: detachment of the Middle Ages, freedom Renaissance Creations The repertoire of the ballerina includes the largest parts of the classical repertoire, as well as many parties in modern ballets. Ballet parties The Big Theatre "Giselle" by A. Adana - Pas de deux (1958), Giselle (1960 - choreography by J. Coralli, J. Perrot and M. Petipa edited by L. Lavrovsky) Swan Lake by P. Tchaikovsky - Dance of Little Swans (1958), Odette-Odile (1968); choreography by A. Gorsky, M. Petipa, L. Ivanov, A. Messerer “The Stone Flower” by S. Prokofiev - Katerina (1959) "The Bronze Horseman" R. Glier - Columbine (1960) "The Fountain of Bakhchisarai" B. Asafiev - Dance with Bells (1960), Maria (1962) "The Humpbacked Horse" by R. Shchedrin - Vodyanitsa (1960) "Trail of Thunder" K. Karaev - Lizzy (1960) "Chopinian" to the music of F. Chopin - Sylph (1959-1960) “Forest Song” by M. Skorulsky - Mavka (1961) "The Flame of Paris" B. Asafiev - Jeanne (1961) The Nutcracker by P. I. Tchaikovsky - Masha (1962 - choreography by V. Vainonen; 1966 - choreography by J. Grigorovich) "Paganini" S. Rachmaninoff - The Muse (1962) “Spartacus” by A. Khachaturian - Nymph (1962), Phrygia (1968) 31 Walpurgis Night by S. Gounod (from the opera Faust) - Bacchus (1962) “Class Concert” to the music of D. Shostakovich, A. Glazunov, A. Lyadov, choreography by A. Messerer - Soloist (1963) The Sleeping Beauty by P. Tchaikovsky - Princess Florina (1963), Aurora (1964 - choreography by Y. Grigorovich after M. Petipa, first edition; 1973 - choreography by Y. Grigorovich according to M. Petipa, second revision) "Cinderella" by S. Prokofiev - Cinderella (1964 - choreography by R. Zakharov) Petrushka by I. Stravinsky - Ballerina (1964) “Don Quixote” by L. Minkus - Kitri (1965 - choreography by M. Petipa and A. Gorsky) "Icarus" by S. Slonimsky - Girl (1971) 31, Eola (1976) Romeo and Juliet by S. Prokofiev - Juliet (1973 - choreography by L. Lavrovsky) “These charming sounds ...” to the music of A. Corelli, J. Torelli, V. Mozart, J.-F. Ramo, choreography by V. Vasilyeva - Soloist (1978) “Romeo and Julia” by G. Berlioz, choreography and production by M. Bejart (big ballet adagio) - Julia (1979) “The Hussar Ballad” by T. Khrennikov - Shura Azarov (1980) "Annie" to the music of V. Gavrilin after A. Chekhov, choreography by V. Vasiliev - Anna (1986) Miniatures "Elegy", "Aria", "Menuet", "Waltz", "Overture on Jewish themes", "Russian", choreography by V. Vasiliev. On the stages of other theaters "Natali, or the Swiss thrush", composers A. Girovec and M. Carafa di Colobrano, choreography by P. Lacotte after F. Taloni-Natali (1980, Moscow Classical Ballet) “The Tale of Romeo and Juliet” by S. Prokofiev, choreography by N. Kasatkina and V. Vasilev - Juliet (1981, Moscow Classical Ballet) «Onegin» by P. Tchaikovsky after A. Pushkin, choreography by J. Krenko - Tatiana (1989, English National Ballet) "Cinderella" by S. Prokofiev, choreography by V. Vasiliev - Cinderella (1991, Kremlin Ballet) “The Creation of the World” by A. Petrov, choreography by N. Kasatkina and V. Vasileva - Eva (1994, Moscow Classical Ballet) Being on tour, she performed leading roles in the ballets of M. Bejart (Julia - Romeo and Julia to the music of G. Berlioz, 1978, troupe Ballet of the XX Century); R. Petit (Rose - “Blue Angel” to the music by M. Constant, 1987, “The Marseille Ballet”, France); V. Vasilyeva (Anyuta - “Anyuta” to the music by V. Gavrilin, 1986, San-Carlo Theater, Naples); LF Myasina (Gloves Saleswoman - “Parisian Spree” to the music of J. Offenbach, 1988, San Carlo Theater, Naples); B. Menegatti (Romola Nizhinskaya - Nizhinsky, 1989, San Carlo Theater, Naples); J. Cranko (Tatiana - “Onegin” to the music of P. I. Tchaikovsky, 1989, English National Ballet). Solo performances 1990 - “Song of Songs” (creative group “Reflection”, dir. A.V. Parr). 1994 - “The Artist Reads the Bible” (dir. V. V. Vasilyev). Filmography Video recordings of ballet performances The Big Theatre 1970 - “Spartacus” - Phrygia (composer A. Khachaturian, choreographer Yu. Grigorovich, conductor A. Zhuraitis) 1974 - “Romeo and Juliet” - Juliet (composer S. Prokofiev, choreographer and director L. Lavrovsky, conductor A. Zhuraitis) 1978 - The Nutcracker - Masha (composer P. Tchaikovsky, choreographer director Yu. Grigorovich, conductor A. Kopylov) 1979 - “The Stone Flower” - Katerina (composer S. Prokofiev, choreographer director Yu. Grigorovich, conductor A. Kopylov) Moscow Classical Ballet 1980 - “Natalie, or the Swiss Milkmaid” - Natalie (composers A. Girovec and M. Carafa di Colobrano, production choreographer P. Lacotte after F. Taloni, conductor V. Edelman) Ballet Theater of the State Kremlin Palace 1994 - “Cinderella” - Cinderella (composer S. Prokofiev, choreographer V. Vasiliev, conductor M. Pletnev) Feature films, films-ballets 1958 - "Man to Man" (film-concert) 1960 - The Crystal Shoe (film-ballet) - Fairy of Spring (dir. R. Zakharov, A. Row) 1961 - “The USSR with an open heart” (film-concert) - Katya (dir. V. Katanyan, L. Christie) 1964 - “The Secret of Success” (film-ballet) - Muse 1969 - “Moscow in the notes” 1970 - “Trapeze” (film-ballet) - Girl repertoireˈrepə®ˌtwär There are so many more, it's not very easy to copy and then edit this big information. Category:Ballet Category:Ballet performers Category:Female ballet performers